


Courage

by Luthorchickv2



Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate scene in episode 8, M/M, Threat of Execution, chevalier in touch with his feelings for Philippe, vague description of threat of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 07:51:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17300708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthorchickv2/pseuds/Luthorchickv2
Summary: An alternate scenario for Louis’s visit the the Chevalier in season 1 episode 8.The Chevalier is given a choice while in prison.





	Courage

**Author's Note:**

> So I have been doing research and it turns out that the Chevalier of Lorraine was not actually a notorious coward, he went to war with Philippe and even dueled a turkish solder one on one. I’m trying to balance that with what were are shown in the show. Also we know Louis likes to play games, and I like to think this is something he would do.
> 
>  
> 
> Comments are treasured!

There were maggots in his food. That’s all Philippe, Chevalier of Lorraine, could think as he lay against the cold floor of his cell. He had betrayed his lover, plotted against the King of France and was headed to the scaffold or worse, and all he could think about was that there were maggots in his food. He longed to take back everything, to be in Philippe’s rooms in Versailles cuddling with his lover. Dimly he heard noise in the corridor but was too miserable to move until the sound of a key in his cell door caused him to look and scramble to his feet when King Louis entered. 

“This is an honor, Sire.” He said, doing his best to bow. What could Louis want? “May I say how terribly sorry, how ashamed …”

Louis raised his hand, a command for silence. 

“Give me one reason why I should spare your life.” The king commanded. 

Philippe gave the most honest answer he could. “I cannot, Sire. I have betrayed the trust you placed in me. I’ve allowed myself to be lead astray. I humbly beg for your forgiveness.” He threw himself on the ground, prostrating himself. He was truly ashamed for not only did he betray the king but his love as well and all for nothing. 

“Perhaps you should give me the name of the man who led you astray then.” Louis said moving out of Philippe’s reach. 

“I cannot, Sire. I swear I have no idea who he is or what he wants.” The words of the masked man still haunted him. And who knows how many of the group were forced into it like he was? The only person he would give up he didn’t know the identity of. 

Louis peered down at him, disgust on his face. This made the Chevalier sad for it wasn’t that long ago that they had been friends of a sort. 

“I offer you a choice, Chevalier. Refuse to tell me the truth and we will have you drawn and quartered or tell me the truth and live.”

“What do you wish to know, Sire?” 

“I know my brother plots against me, seeks the throne for himself. I have no proof. Confirm this to me and you shall walk free or deny me and suffer.”

What? “Are you out of your mind?” The words slipped through Philippe’s lips without permission.

“I know how hard it must be for your to give up my brother but we all know he schemes. You just need to confirm it. No harm will come to him. I can hardly execute my own brother. I will send you and he to the colonies free to live out your lives away from court intrigue and away from temptation. You can live happily ever after together.” Louis smiled, as if telling a joke and not accusing his brother of treason.

Philippe shook his head and begged. His pride wasn’t worth his lover’s life or honor. “Sire, Philippe loves you and would never. He had no knowledge of what was going on.” Philippe said desperately. “I swear on my honor, he knew nothing.”

“Your honor! This is your chance to redeem your honor. Confirm my brother knew and you and he can be happy together in exile. Continue to lie to me and head to a painful death.” Louis threatened. 

Philippe rose and stood trembling. There was no choice, not really. He has known Louis since they were children and knew without a doubt that Louis would not suffer treason. Philippe would end up dead and he would not lie, not even to save his own life. And more so he would not let this lie wedge between the brothers. 

He exhaled and wished with everything in him that he could see his lover one last time but was content to know his love would be safe. 

“Then send for the executioner and for the horses, for I swear that your brother is innocent and knew nothing. His only mistake was trusting me and my foolishness.” Philippe met Louis’ eyes defiantly. 

They stood in silence for a beat. “Perhaps you are not as cowardly as I was lead to believe.” Louis said. 

Philippe was confused. “Sire?” 

Louis stared, cold blue eyes assessing him. “You have not been what I would have wished for my brother. I have always suspected that while he loved you you only cared for the power and money a position as my brother’s favorite brought you. But now, maybe not.”

Philippe was still confused. “I do love your brother.” He wanted Louis to know that before he went to his death. 

“Perhaps. Very well, you have refused your king and shall suffer the consequences. Guards.”

Very well, it was time. Philippe would go to his death head held high.  
Louis watched as they unshackled him from the wall. “You will be brought to the courtyard where your ankles and wrists will be affixed to form horses and then drawn apart, unless you have anything to say?”

Philippe fought down the fear and despair. “Please Sire, if you could tell Philippe that I am sorry to have brought him shame and that I love him every much? I never told him you see and I would have him know and that my last thoughts were of him.”

He stepped forward. “I am ready.” 

Louis sighed deeply and spoke like it pained him. “You do it again, Lorraine and I really will have you hung publically.”

What? “What?”

Louis smiled grimly. “You showed more honor and courage now then I have seen from you. I know my brother to be innocent. Had you offered him up to save yourself I would have had you executed but you have shown love and loyalty this afternoon and I can believe it was a moment of foolishness. You will be released from the Bastille. But betray me or betray my brother again and I will have you killed and buried in a unmarked grave to be forgotten. Am I understood?”

Philippe feel to his knees, breath wheezing out of him. He wasn’t to die?

“Yes Sire.” He forced out. 

“I still believe my brother deserves better but perhaps you’ll do.”

With that he breezed out leaving Philippe kneeling on the hard stone floor trying to breath.


End file.
